Five Times The Doctor Held Her
by Maddchick13
Summary: and Once she returned the favor. OC/9th Doctor. Fluff
1. Nightmares

Nightmares

"Maddy!" The Doctor shouted. He waited a few moments, and then shouted for her again. Three minutes later, the blonde with anger issues still wasn't there. The Doctors face pulled a thinking look and then he stopped piloting the TARDIS. _That's odd. _He thought._ She's always here within two minutes of being called, no matter where she is on the TARDIS_. He slowly walked out of the main control room to look for the girl.

After an hour or two of searching, he finally found her in the library. She had at one point been perched on one of the armchairs, but now she was on the floor, curled around a book called _Elementals_. The Doctor gave her a soft smile and crouched down next to the sleeping girl. He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. The next thing he knew, he was laying flat on his back and Maddy was stretched out, no longer curled up innocently.

"She tries to kill people in her sleep… Fantastic." He muttered to himself sarcastically. The Doctor reached out again, this time avoiding physical contact, just letting his hand hover over the sleeping figure. When she rolled herself into a ball again, she started moaning and whimpering in her sleep.

"Shh, Maddy. It's just me. Just the Doctor. Not gonna hurt you, I promise." He said, his face stretching into a grin. He slowly started to stroke her hair, murmuring nothings to calm his companion.

"Shh, Maddy. It's alright, I'm here now." He whispered. Without thinking, he scooped her into his strong, reassuring grip. Maddy nuzzled into the warmth blindly as her dreams calmed into a less frightening one.


	2. Wounded

2: Wounded

Maddy and The Doctor were being chased by an alien horde. Somewhere, Maddy had picked up a pair of swords. They were a short sprint away from the TARDIS when Maddy turned.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor shouted at her. Maddy scowled at him.

"Just keep running. I'll hold them off so you can get to the TARDIS." The Doctor saw the horde approaching.

"I can't just leave you here!" Maddy shoved him away.

"I don't care. Just GO!" The Doctor shook his head sadly. There was no convincing her.

He heard the sounds of fighting come from behind him. He didn't want to run, but she wouldn't give him any other choice. There was a few moments of silence, then a gasp filled the air. The Doctor turned to look in horror as Maddy turned to look at him, shock on her face as she looked down to the sword jammed into her right side. The Doctor threw all caution to the wind and raced back towards his companion.

She was swaying when he reached her. He grabbed her and she winced.

"Did... Did you see how I blocked them? heh... Wonder Woman's got nothing on me." She swayed again, unsteady on her feet. Then, she seemed to come to her senses, realizing who was holding her.

"Doctor." She frowned, "I thought I told you to go." The Doctor smiled down at her.

"And I didn't listen." Maddy tried to shove him away.

"I stopped the first attack, but more are coming. You have to go." The Doctor shook his head, his eyes so old and filled with grief.

"Not without you, my faithless companion. Do you really think I would just leave you here?" Maddy nodded, earning a chuckle from the Doctor. He put his right arm around her waist and looped her left arm over his shoulders.

"Come on. You're not leaving me now. It's impolite." He said, supporting her all the way to the TARDIS.

* * *

I think I want to make this into a longer story, do you agree? Please tell me why/why not. Reviews make me a happy writer! also, I need a few ideas for other times/ways he can hold her.

Again, please review! (sorry for sounding so needy, but no one has yet. you wanna be the first?)


	3. Drunk(ish)

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine, or you would see a bit more of Christopher Eccleston.

Surprise guest: Captain Jack Harkness~  
Review to tell me what I did good/Bad and if I had any spelling/grammer issues!

This is normal  
_This is Whispering_

* * *

3: Drunk(ish)

The first thing he heard was the laughter, then Jack and Maddy burst in through the doors. Jack was supporting her as she swayed. Maddy smiled drunkenly. She held up her hand that wasn't draped over Jack's shoulders and held it up to the opposite side of her mouth, as if to tell him an important secret Jack couldn't know.

"Heeeeey, Doc~!" She sang "He's funny lookin, dontchya think?" She slurred. The Doctor glanced at the figure supporting her.

"Well Maddy, not really... Wait, how long were you on the planet?" Maddy frowned and her eyes crossed. She held up her fingers and started counting them, stopped at four and shook her head. She looked up at the Doctor again, a grin stretched across her face.

"Two Months!" She giggled. The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, muttering calculations under his breath while he paced. He turned back to Maddy and Jack.

"You've been there two months and over that period of time, you've inhaled the outer air for more than three hours per day..." He grabbed Maddy by the shoulders and grinned like an idiot.

"Your drunk on air!" He laughed. "Fantastic!" Maddy laughed along with him and then stopped, suddenly lurching away from the Doctor and Jack to puke out the TARDIS doors. She turned back to face the Doctor, her face looking green.

"Not so... Fantastic" She groaned, puking out the doors again. The Doctor dashed over to her and caught her as she slumped over like a noodle.

"I'm sorry." He apologized "The planet affects everyone differently. Why, the last chap I brought here wouldn't stop singing opera!" Maddy giggle-snorted at that, then moaned and held a hand to the side of her face.

"_Doooooctor... Ooooh, the lights hurt, Doc. Oh, ow. Why does my head feel like I just took a sledgehammer to it and then had my brain used as a bouncy house?_" Maddy dropped to the floor of the TARDIS. The Doctor and Jack lifted her up, putting one of her arms over each of their shoulders. The TARDIS dimmed its lights, and the Doctor whispered a soft "thanks, dear" and patted the consol. Jack pointed down one of the hallways.

"We need to-" He was cut off by Maddy kicking him in the shins.

"_Shut up! My head hurts._" She muttered, barely audible. Jack gave her an apologetic look and turned back to the Doctor.

"_We need to get her to the Infirmary, Doctor._" The Time Lord nodded and gently pulled Maddy from Jack.

"_I'll handle it, Jack. We don't know how or if the planet effected you, too."_ Jack nodded and walked down a different hallway.

"I'll be in my room!" He said.

"_Shut up_!" Maddy whisper shouted. The Doctors lips twitched into a smile as he supported and/or dragged his companion to the medic bay.

* * *

If you review, I'll give you a shout out at the end of the next Chapter thing!


End file.
